Things Happen for a Reason
by soccerchickforever
Summary: Camp rock never happened! Shane and Mitchie have been together for 2 years now. Mitchie just graduated from high school and turned 18. Shane asks her to marry him. And Mitchie also has a surprise for him. She's pregnant. Smitchie
1. Introduction

**A/N: Ok so this is my very first story to publish but not first that I've started writing.I am sortta new to this but I am currently working on two other fan fics that I might upload later on but I'm not sure yet. Depending on the response I get on this is if I'll actually add anything else. Well enjoy and I hope you like it!(:**

* * *

OK so my name is Michelle Demetria Torres but everyone just calls me Mitchie. I have 1 older brother, who is 21 years old and just plain amazing! He is also in a very popular band! He is none other than Jason Torres from Connect 3! My best friends are Sierra Macintosh, Caitlyn Geller, and Nate Black! And if you're wondering who my boyfriend is well he is none other than Shane Grey! I love him so much, we've been together for almost 2 years! I am almost 18 and he just turned 20, so there isn't too much of age difference. At first my brother didn't agree with our relationship but now he seems okay with it plus he knows we truly love each other! Just to let you know Caitlyn and Nate are also dating and well Jason is single right now. Well gotta go Shane's looking for me.

"Mitch, baby where are you?"

"In my room genius!"I giggled at him

well don't I have a smart boyfriend?(note my sarcasm)(:

"Hi sweetheart" he said coming in and kissing me gently on the lips.

"hi"I murmured against his lips. He then kissed my again, a bit deeper than before. And I loved every second of it! I was so lost in the kiss that I hadn't realized we had already made it to my bed. He gently laid me down on the bed so that he was now hovering over me.

We ended up making out for a good ten minutes before things got a little bit further than just making out. He reached for the hem of my shirt I was wearing and pulled it over my head, well tried to anyway I had to help a little. I then reached for his shirt and took it off of him swiftly. He then reached for my shorts that I was wearing today and slid then off quite easily. Once we were both in just panties and him in his boxers, we kept kissing for a while. After a little while he pulled my panties down andpulled his own boxers down too, he then reached for my night stand where we kept the condoms and slid one on before quickly before plunging into me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry but I'm just gonna leave it you should know what happens after that! ****XD**

**Also I would love if you guys would review this so I can see if I want to continue this or not!**

**Thanks everyone! :)**

**~ Natalie! ~**


	2. Happy, Together and in Love

**A.N. I am so so so sorry I havnt updated in like forever but I've had my reasons**

**1. High School is stressfull with projects and homework and essays and everything so yeah.**

**grandma has been in the hospital for about a week and a half now so I've also been at the hospital.**

**3.I've also been really busy with practice for my quinceanera this next Saturday and also planning my quinceanera so that's also been on top of every thing else and its just stress full but I promise to try and update more after the 14th.(:**

**And if you don't know what a quinceanera its when a girl turns 15, it's sortta like a sweet sixteen except it when you turn 15(:**

**OK so enjoy this chapter and please review because I love reviews!(:**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up few hours later, to hear the soft humming of Shane. I couldn't help but smile at this. I was still kinda sleepy and tired but I didn't really mind being up right now. Shane then realized that I had woken up and smiled softly at me.

"Hey, sleepy head" he said to me as he chuckled lightly.

"Hey baby, what time is it?" I asked Shane.

"almost midnight, and before you ask everyone is already asleep." He answered me smiling. He knew me so well.

"good" I replied before kissing him ever so lightly and snuggling into his chest sighing contentley. God I loved him so much I can't live without him ever 'cause I think I would go insane if he wasn't here for me everyday.

We just layed in bed cuddling for about 30 minutes before sleep overcame me again.

****

**Shane's POV**

I sighed as Mitchie fell asleep against my chest, I love her so much.

I am currently watching her sleep just thinking of how things have changed in the past few years. There was a point where we where just best friends and nothing more because she was to young and her brother would have killed me and now look at us happy, together and in love. I've known her for ever and ever since I turned 10 and girls weren't icky anymore I knew she was the girl for me, despite what anyone said I just knew. I can't believe I've known her for about 18 years now ever since she was a baby because our parents were always good friends so they did everything together meaning us kids did everything together also. Jason is just one year older but we've always been the best of friends and its great because I have a great relationship with my girlfriends brother, mom and dad which is so good. I remember when we were Little she was so cute I was always her support system and if anyone did anything to her you could count on me to kick that persons ass. Or if she fell or cried I would do anything for her no matter what just to make her feel better. Like this one time at the park.

**(Flashback)**

"Shay!Shay!help!" I could hear her crying. That made me quickly run towards her, we were at the park playing on the play ground with Jason and my sister.

"What is it Mitch?" I asked coming towards her. I was only seven and she was five.

"I fell off the monkey bars and I have a boo boo!" she cried. I frowned I hated seeing her crying.

"aww, you want me to kiss it to make it better?" I asked in a sweet voice. She simply nodded while still crying. So I knelt down and kissed her scrape on her knee and helped her up and over to a bench.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

I would do anything for her because I loved her. And now we could possibly be having a baby because the freaking condom broke although that wouldn't be so bad because well I do want to start a family with her and have every intention of marrying her soon. I'm actually going to propose to her on her 18th birthday in about 4 weeks so it was all going to be good, hopefully. I just hope she is as excited to start a family as I am. I mean its not like She's going to be in high school much longer cause she just graduates from Fort Worth Christian Private School at the end of may in 4 weeks also. Although we live in Colleyville, TX. in a nice private neighborhood away from paparazzi and what not. We live right across the street form each other, its great. I slowly fell asleep with thoughts of Mitchie, having a baby and getting married to her, it was a great dream.

* * *

**A.N. Ok I'm going to put the links to what their houses look like in my profile so yeah.**

**Oh and please review!(:**


	3. Mitchie's birthday and engagement?:

**A.N. Yay another update!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or On The Border unfortunately, sorry to disappoint anyone out there(:**

* * *

**Shane's POV**

4 weeks later

Today is Mitchie's birthday, and I plan on asking her to marry me today! I'm kind of nervous but I doubt she'll say no. Today was also the day she graduated so we're going out to dinner for her birthday and celebrating her graduation. We are currently headed toward On The Border because I know it's like her favorite place to go eat.

I've also realized that mitchie has been sick recently which most likely means she is pregnant!

"Where are we going Shay?" She asked impatiently. She never really liked surprises.

"Somewhere Chi, just be patient and you'll find out." I chuckled at her impenitence.

"Can you please just tell me shay?" She whined.

"Nahh i'd rather not" I smirked at her.

'Hhmmp" she turned away from me to look out the window clearly upset that I wouldn't tell her where we were going.

A few minutes later we pulled into On The Border and she was really happy to be here. And I was glad I made her happy in some way because that made me happy.

I ran to her side and helped her out of the car. We intwined our fingers as we walked up to On The Border.

"Reservations for Grey" I said to the man at the front desk.

"right this way sir."

He took us to a booth secluded from everyone else.

" Your waiter should be with you in a moment sir" he said and walked off. Then this girl about maybe 18 or 19 walked up to our table and started to try and flirt with me and stuff I was not in to her at all.

"so what would you like to drink" She asked winking at me.

"Umm I would like a dr. pepper and he would like a coke, please." Mitchie replied for me, glaring at the waiter who was trying to flirt with me.

"OK, and do y'all need more time to order or not?" The waiter asked.

"no we're ready to order" I replied.

"OK what would you like"

"I'll have the sizzling fajita salad" Mitchie said.

"Steak or Chicken miss?"

"Umm Steak please"

" and you sir?"

"The Ultimate Fajita, please"

"OK, I'll have that out for you in about 20 minutes." S he walked away, I knew she was scared because mitchie gave her a cold, hard glare that would make just about anyone scared.

Once the waiter completely walked away I couldn't help but laugh.

"That wasn't very nice" I said as I chuckled lightly. She just gave me a pointed look.

"I don't care" She growled back.

We sat talking until our food came out once our food arrived we continued chatting about nothing in particular, it was nice. She seemed happy, although she did look a bit pale which worried me a bit, but I guess it's normal.

*******

**MITCHIE'S PO_V_**

Things between Shane and me have been pretty great lately. Today is my 18th birthday and I also happened to graduate today, so we came out to eat just the two of us to on the border. My favorite restaurant!

We ate and talked about nothing in particular it was wonderful. Although he seemed nervous about something, I wonder what he's nervous about?

Once we finished our dinner, we ordered a desert that we would share.

"Mitchie, I love you so much ever since we were little I can't imagine my life without you ever. You've always been my best friend no matter what and now you're my girlfriend, although I'd like to change that title to fiance and then wife. What I'm trying to say is will you marry me michelle demitria Torres?" He was on one knee down in front of me with a ring in his hands and a very hopeful look on his face. I was speechless.

"I..."

* * *

**OMG! What is she going to say??(:**

**Haha I'll try to update again soon!**

**Review please!(:**

**And I know this is short but I will try to make the next one a bit longer, sorry!(:**


	4. Pregnant?

**A.N. I just had to update again! Lol But I probably wont update again until Monday because I'll be busy these next few days!**

**Tomorrow I have practice, Friday I'm getting my hair dyed and my nails done and Saturday It's my Quince which means PARTY!!!(: And well Sunday I'll probably sleep in late and have a lazy day although I might update if I get bored but who knows?!(:**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Mitchie, I love you so much ever since we were little I can't imagine my life without you ever. You've always been my best friend no matter what and now you're my girlfriend, although I'd like to change that title to fiance and then wife. What I'm trying to say is will you marry me Michelle Demetria Torres?" He was on one knee down in front of me with a ring in his hands and a very hopeful look on his face. I was speechless.

"I..."

**Mitchie's POV**

"I..." I then smiled really big and nodded yes excitedly do to my loss of words. He slipped the beautiful ring on to my left ring finger. I saw that smile I love creep on to Shane's face, he was just as happy as I was. See I told you things were going great between us. And then one thought made my happy mood come crashing down rather quickly...

I'm pregnant!

What if he didn't want to marry me anymore? what if he left me? I cant be a single mom at 18!! OMG I have to tell him.

"I love you Mitch." He said ever so softly to where I could almost barley hear it.

"I love you too Shay" I replied in the same manner as he did before. It was now or never, I had to tell him no matter what happened.

"Shay..."

"Yes sweetheart?"

" I'm...umm...pregnant." Oh god what if he left me?? No, no he wouldn't do that he loves me to much, right?

"Yeah sweetheart I know!"He replied excitedly. WAIT, WHAT???!!!

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I kinda already knew baby."

"Oh?"

"Yeah well remember that night about a month ago? Well the condom broke and so yeah I figured it might be a possibility and since you've been sick lately I just put two and two together." He replied smiling. Well this is going way better than I expected.

"So you're okay with this?" He simply nodded yes and smiled his big goofy smile, he is the best fiancée ever.

**SHANE'S POV**

Wow she said yes! And she definitely is pregnant!! This is all so great, I'm marrying the love of my life and we're having a child together.

"You wanna go home baby?" I asked her after we had finished eating.

"yeah, that would be great."

I paid for the bill and we walked out of On The Border hand in hand with the hugest smiles ever.

Tomorrow we would see her parents, though they knew I was asking Mitchie to marry me they didn't know she was pregnant so we would most definitely need to tell them tomorrow. I just hope Jason and Mr. Torres won't kill me when they find out.

We drove for about 10 minutes in silence. Until we started talking again.

"So where do you want to go your house or mine?" She asked me randomly.

"Umm... where do you prefer?" I asked her. I would go where ever she went.

"OK lets go to your place then, let me just call my parents and tell them." She told me as she dialed her mothers number. She was off the phone a minute later.

We arrived at my house about 10 minutes later, Nate and Caitlyn were there and Jason was out with Sierra it seemed. I wanted to tell by friends about our recent news today before we tell anyone else.

We were all hanging out in the living room just being lazy, Mitchie and I shared a look. We needed to tell them soon.

"Guy's we have some news for you" I started. They just looked at me expectantly

"Well Mitchie and I are engaged and she's also pregnant." I said the last bit rather quickly. They just looked at us surprised.

"Wow, that's great you guys" Nate replied smiling, Cait simply nodded along with him. This was the easy of the two sets of people we had to tell because tomorrow we would be telling the parents and that wouldn't go over very well as we all knew.

Mitchie yawned and I knew it was time for bed.

"Lets go to bed baby" I told her softly. She didn't move which meant she didn't want to walk upstairs.

"Fine, I'll carry you" I told her reaching down to pick her up bridal style. "Happy?" I teased her slightly

"Very" she replied in the same teasing tone I had.

Once we got upstairs she went straight for my door where I kept my clothes. She picked out some boxers, my sweats and her favorite t-shirt and started walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower, I'll be right back" she told me.

While she showered I also got ready for bed. I laid in the bed just waiting for her to come out. She came out a few minutes later and joined me on the bed cuddling into my chest and wrapping her arms around my neck as mine wrapped around her slender waist. This is what I loved about her she could cuddle all day and be content just like me.

God I love her so much!

"I love you Shane" She said almost as if she had read my mind.

I simply smiled at her. "I love you too Mitch" I then reached up to kiss her lightly on the lips. We kissed a bit deeper than before but nothing too physical because that's not what our relationship is about, its about our love and not sex and what not.

"Sweet dreams Mitch"

"You too Shay." She replied before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well It's late and I'm going to sleep so review please and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions.(:**

**I'll try to update again soon. :)**

**~Natalie~**


	5. Dad, I'm not getting an abortion!

** A.N. ok so I'm so horrible for not updating sooner but I've had major writers block and it sucks. plus the week of thanksgiving I didn't have internet cause my idiot neighbors cut some wires so we didn't have internet the whole week!): And this chapter sucks but I couldn't think of much so yeah. I've been trying to write this for like ever and I just finished it today. And to show that I really wanted to update I even updated it on my birthday! haha well I had a good birthday especially cause I was finally able to think of something to write!**

* * *

**MITCHIE'S POV**

I woke up around 5:30 feeling very nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and got to the toilet and puked my guts out, it was disgusting. The morning sickness had been going on for about 2 weeks and honestly it's horrible.

Shane came in a couple minutes later to just see me there laying on the ground probably looking like a lunatic.(Lol XD)

"You OK?" Shane asked concerned.

I nodded "Yeah, just morning sickness" A look of realization crossed his eyes.

"Oh, okay just making sure you were okay cause I didn't feel you next to me anymore"

I smiled at him, he was so sweet at times.

"Want to go back to bed?"

"Yeah that would be great." I replied sleepily.

I went to lay down again in the bed waiting for him to come back.

"Where are you Shane?" I asked from my spot on the bed. "I'm coming, I was just cleaning the restroom up a bit." Shane replied coming back from the bathroom. I motioned for him to come lay next to me so I could cuddle up next to him.

"You didn't have to baby" I told him, while hugging his waist. "I know but I wanted to sweetheart"

"Aww what did I do to deserve you?" I replied in a teasing tone.

"Made me fall in love" He replied honestly. I simply gave him a slow lingering kiss in reply.

"I love you"

"I love you too, but I want to sleep now." I said. "Ok, we have to get up again around 11"

"Mhhm" I replied already half asleep.

I can't believe everything that's happened recently.

I'm pregnant, I just graduated, and Shane just proposed. Everything seems great so far I just hope everything does go great. I'm so nervous to tell my parents that I'm pregnant cause they will be so disappointed in me. I'm especially scared to tell Jason cause I know he's going to try to kill Shane regardless of what anyone tells him.

Shane woke me up around eleven so I could go home and get ready. Luckily I live across the street that way I don't have to go that far.

"I'm home" I yelled on my way up to my room.

"OK mija, were leaving in an hour." she yelled up at me."OK I wont be long mom."

While I was getting dressed I took a little longer when I was putting my blouse on. You couldn't tell I was pregnant and you probably wouldn't be able to tell for another three to three and a half months. And I'm sorta glad about that because I don't want to tell anyone other than my family for a long time.

I'm happy that I'm pregnant but also just a bit scared I mean I just turned 18. Everything is going to change in my life, I won't have freedom to do whatever like me and Shane do right now, my baby will come before Shane and me now. No matter what happens I will always have my baby coming first from now on.

I finished getting ready and went downstairs to wait for my parents and Jason. Jason came downstairs and sat next to me on the couch wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey lil' sis" Jason said kissing my forehead. "Hey big bro" I replied smiling lightly at him.

"What's on your mind lately, you seem kinda out there" Jason asked genuinely worried. I smiled at his protectiveness"just stuff, you'll find out soon don't worry." "Okay, I guess."

"are you kids ready?" My mom asked from up stairs. I groaned. "Mom we're not kids anymore!"I replied chuckling lightly. "To me you will always be my little kids sweetheart"

"Whatever" I mumbled. How can she call me her kid when I'm expecting my own kid in about 8 months? Would I still be her little girl then? I hope my parents understand me and don't get to disappointed in me,'cause that would hurt me knowing that I disappointed them.

After about 15 minutes we walked across the street to Shane's house. I am so nervous to tell everyone that I'm now engaged and also pregnant. But hopefully they won't be to disappointed in me. I just hope Shane's parents don't think I'm like a slut is something

My mom rang the doorbell and Mrs. Gay opened the door and smiled greeting us happily

"Hi Denise!" we all chorused together. That's one thing about Mrs. Gray, she doesn't like us to call Mrs. Gray it's either Denise or mommy. But I love her so its all good and I honestly do consider her a second mom to me.

"Hi baby's"She replied. "Come on everyone is in the living room." We all followed her to the living room. I saw Shane sitting on recliner and so I sat on his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then rested back against him.

"Hey baby" Shane said to me." Hey" I replied happily.

"So when do you want to tell them now or after lunch?"

"Umm....now?" "Okay"

"Mitchie and me have an announcement to make before lunch" Shane started. He looks really nervous probably the same as me.

"Well as you all know I asked Mitchie to marry me last night and she accepted so were now engaged"

"That's wonderful" "That's great" "cool!" were the responses we got. Way better then what were going to get for the next announcement .

"we have one more announcement." I said

"Go on"

"well I'm...umm...well you see I'm pregnant"

"You're WHAT??!!" My dad and Jason screamed. Everyone else just looked at us with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant" I replied weakly.

"I'm going to **KILL** you Shane!!!!" Jason exclaimed. Shane took off running as Jason started to run after him. I have to admit it was kind of amusing to watch this. But I know I have to stop it before he actually kills him.

"Jason!!!Stop, it's as much my fault as it is his, it takes two people to make a baby!"

"Fine" He hissed clearly not happy, and also a look of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Jason"I said. "Whatever"

Thankfully Mrs. Gray and my mom started talking Shane and I.

"So what are y'all going to do about the baby?Do y'all want to keep it?" My mother asked.

"We definitely want to keep it." Shane replied instantly.

"Yeah" I replied softly.

"And plus we're getting married and all so it'll be okay"

"That's great but how did this happen were you guys not safe or what?" My mom asked.

I blushed slightly and Shane answered.

"Well we obviously weren't planning it, it was an accident. You see the condom kinda broke so yeah" Shane replied and my cheeks turned crimson.

"Shane! They didn't need to know that much!" He smiled sheepishly and muttered an "oops"

My dad had been quite since his outburst earlier until now.

"Michelle I don't necessarily approve with this but if this is y'all s decision to keep it I have nothing to say because you are 18, but just make sure this is what you really want before you can't change you mind and it's to late" My dad told me. I sorta caught on to what he was saying, did he actually think I would even begin to consider an abortion? Cause I would never do that even if I was to young.

"Dad, I'm not getting an abortion!"

"Its just a suggestion."

"No its not!"

"Fine do whatever you want!" He replied storming out. I sighed this went just like I thought it would HORRIBLE!

"I think were not having lunch anymore" I said

"No shit Sherlock" Shane's older brother and little sister replied.

"Shut up!" I stuck my tongue out at them. They simply laughed at my childness.

"You wanna go to the park to walk around baby?" "Yeah that would be great Shane"

I guess everything didn't go well but hopefully things will get better. I want to talk to Jason and my dad soon. My mom seemed shocked at first and then ecstatic about it same with Denise and Mr Gray didn't seem to mind much although he did seem shocked. I just hope my dad and brother understand my decision and support me through my pregnancy. All I know Is that if I have Shane by my side everything will turn out great eventually. Well hopefully.

* * *

**2ND A.N. well hope you liked it even though I kinda didn't **

**Review please cause I love getting feedback!(: Oh and follow me on twitter please (nat_rox_rocks) ** **(;**

**-natalie (:**


	6. Party pooper

**A.N. Ok once again I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I've just been really busy with alot. But school is out for the holidays so thats good because I can write more that way. I've already written most of the next chapter so I should be posting it soon. I just got over my writer block so I'm sortta happy about that. This chapter literally took me since I posted the last one on december 3 to write. like I've been writing it since then and I just couldn't seem to finish but it's finally done and so is half of the next one.**

**

* * *

**

SHANE'S POV

***one week later***

Things where somewhat better with Mitchie's Brother and Dad. Well at least they tried to be civil. And by civil I mean they haven't tried to kill me anymore. Although her dad still wanted to kill me and Jason was a bit better after we talked I think he understood us better than before.

It pained me to think that Mitchie's dad really believed and abortion was the way to go. I would never even begin to consider an abortion. It was pretty much murder in my eyes. How could people kill a baby without it even being born? How could people live with themselves?

I was glad my parents didn't seem to mind as much as Mitchie's did. My mom was ecstatic about the baby and my dad seemed pretty happy also. My Brother and sister could honestly careless if we were having one or not. Well my sister did seem to get excited at first but then she composed herself and acted like she didn't .

Right now Mitchie and I were lying in her bed just cuddling and talking like we always did. She was still genuinely worried about her dad being upset with us. Although I tried to convince her to just let him get over it she wouldn't let it go.

"Mitchie honestly I don't care what your dad thinks!!" I exclaimed to her.

Mitchie sighed "But I do" She argued. It was my turn to sigh, "Mitch I did care but-"

"But WHAT??!!" She exclaimed. "Just because your parents are supportive and excited doesn't mean mine are!!" She yelled at me before I could answer her question.

I honestly don't want to fight with her. Ugh I'm guessing these are the hormones.

"Mitchie you and I both know I don't want to fight about this." She was about to reply but I cut her off before she could. "And don't give me the 'my parents are mad and disappointed in me and yours are the opposite' shit cause I don't want to hear it!" Honestly, this was getting slightly annoying. Every time we were alone she always brought this topic up.

"Fuck you, Shane!" She screamed. "Why can't you just understand me huh?" She asked a bit calmer but not too much.

"I did care until your dad suggested an abortion! Don't you get it that just hurt to hear him even begin to consider that. I heard it with my own ears, form the man I considered my second father!!" I yelled finally exploding on her.

"Well it doesn't mean we shouldn't care Shane!" she replied. "Yeah but if he doesn't want to hear us out then that's too bad for him. Your mom is just as happy as my parents are about this and Jason seems to be warming up to the idea of being an uncle. The only one not supportive of us is your dad."

"So can we please stop screaming at each other and maybe try talking instead." I said to her calmly.

"OK I guess. And I'm sorry for going off on you I'm just stressed out I guess."

"That's OK but you shouldn't get so worked up, it isn't good for the baby."

"Yeah you're right, sorry." "It's alright baby." I then kissed her gently on the lips. (We were now standing because of the fight)

"I love you" I murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied also against my lips.

"Fight over?" "Definitely" I replied.

After that we calmly talked about what to do with her dad and came to the conclusion to just give him some time before trying to confront him again.

*****

**2 hours later**

**In Mitchie's living room**

"Hey guys" Mitchie said to everyone as we walked in. (Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Sierra) They all said hey back. "So what are we going to do today? Because I'm bored as hell" Once again Mitchie said.

"Well we could go to the movies?" I said

"Or we could go to the mall!!" Mitch, Cait and Si. said at the exact same time. "How about the movie's what do you guys think, Jase, Nate doesn't that sound like a good idea?" I asked desperately hoping they caught on 'cause I didn't want to go shopping! Well at least not with these girls, they took forever every time we went.

"Yeah, we should go to the movies!" Nick said catching on. And well Jason being the dumbest of the group agreed with the girls.

"Please shaniee!!" Mitchie said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look" I muttered quietly to myself. And guess what I did? You got that right I looked and caved. "Shit!" I cursed. She knew exactly what that meant

"Yay! I love you Shay!" Mitchie said smiling widely.

"Yeah, Yeah I love you too" I replied.

***

**2 more hours later**

**At the mall**

Everyone was now split up. Nate and Caitlyn went somewhere and Jason and Sierra went somewhere else. Mitchie and I were walking around. I was holding her hand securely in mine just relaxing.

"Are you not going to buy anything? Every time we come you always buy a ton!!" I said to her.

"There isn't a point for me to actually buy anything like clothes because soon it won't even fit me" She replied to me seeming somewhat sad about that.

"Well how about we buy you some maternity clothes even though you won't necessarily need it for at least 3 months considering your only six weeks along"

"Nah not yet, but can we just go look at some baby stuff, I mean we don't have to if you don't want to but yeah…" She rambled.

"Of course I would love to go with you"

We walked to a store that had everything you could possibly imagine for babies. We had fun walking around the store just messing around looking at everything. She would point out some things that she liked and I would do the same.

"Haha this is so much fun baby!" Mitchie said excitedly to me.

"Yeah definitely" This was actually fun. We would definitely be coming back here to actually buy some stuff.

"Let's go to my favorite store in the mall now, baby!" I said to Mitchie excitedly. She smacked me in the arm lightly. "No we're not going to Victoria's secret!"

"Please baby" I pouted at her. She quickly leaned up and closed the space between us. And murmured a quick no on my lips. "Party pooper!" I replied sticking my tongue out at her.

"How about this, I'll call the girls up and us girls will go in while you and the guys go to the food court or something and I show you what I got later."

"Hmm I don't know." I replied.

"My parents won't be home until tomorrow and I can find a way to get rid of Jason. And it will be just you and me all alone in the big house to do whatever we want to do." She taunted me.

"Okay I like the sound of that." I replied excitedly.

* * *

**A.N. So I hope you liked it. Not completely happy with it but I like It better than the last one so I guess...**

**5-6 Reviews for the next one**

**Follow me on twitter my username is : nat_rox_rocks**

**-nat**


	7. Victoria's Secret

_A.N: Ok so I hope you enjoy this. I know I took longer to post and I promissed some of you I would post sooner but first it was christmas and then Saturday I was just really lazy and didn't want to post. Sunday I was out all day. And yesterday I was babysitting so I didn't have a chance to update till now. Plus I wasn't even done with the chapter till now. Which BTW is the longest chapter so far at 2,080 words!(:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock unfortunately... Or Victoria's Secret or anything else I might have mentioned in here that doesn't belong to me_

**

* * *

**

Mitchie's POV

**Victoria's Secret.**

I called the girls and told them to meet me at Victoria's Secret. I said goodbye to Shane and told him I'd meet him later.

"Bye Mitch. Love you" Shane replied kissing my lips lightly.

"Love you too" With that us girls walked into Victoria's Secret.

We looked around and found something's we liked. I found some bras and Thongs I knew for a fact Shane would love.

"So how are you and Shane doing?" asked Sierra.

"Good, although we fought this morning but it's all better. We're actually hanging out tonight at my place." I said to her.

"Oh just hanging out huh? Are you sure?" She said teasing me and obviously implying something. I blushed crimson at her implications.

"Well I might have told him I'd show him everything I bought here later because no one is going to be home." I said sheepishly.

She smirked"Ha I knew it!" "Yeah, yeah!"

We walked around looking at more stuff and finally took our stuff to the register. I took out Shane's credit card he gave me and paid for all my stuff. Of course the chick at the register thought I 'stole' the card and had to call it in. I mean really not to sound conceited or anything but I'm pretty sure everyone knows we're dating. After she confirmed that I could use the card she finally rung me up.

We walked out of the store once we were all done and I texted Shane to meet us at the food court. After he texted back and told me he was already there we went to the food court and saw the guys sitting at a table with some food and drinks.

"Hey baby" I said coming up to him. I sat next to Shane and stole one of his fries and his drink. He just looked at me and chuckled lightly.

"Someone's hungry," he teased. I just playfully stuck my tongue out at him. He once again chuckled and smiled slightly. "So how was shopping with the girls? Better than letting me come with you?" He asked me.

"Much better," I replied taking another one of his french fries."I get to actually choose what I want this way not like when I go with you 'cause we all know you don't let me choose anything when we go together." I laughed lightly teasing him. He simply rolled his eyes playfully and stuck his tongue out.

"You know you like what I choose for you when we go to Victoria's secret." He said winking at me."Whatever" I mumbled quietly.

"You guys! We're still here!!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Everyone else just gave us pointed looks. And Jason had a look that clearly said he didn't want to hear us.

"Sorry;" We both said at the same time. "Yeah, Yeah" Said Caitlyn. "So anyways as we were trying to say before, what are we doing later?" Nate questioned this time.

"Umm well Shane and I are going to my house and are probably just going to hang out and watch movies." I said, winking at Shane in the process. He knew exactly what that meant.

"That sounds great, mind if we join you?" Caitlyn asked smirking; she and Sierra knew what we were really going to go as I had told them myself. I glared back, silently telling her to back off.

"Umm wouldn't you rather hang out at Shane and Nate's place or something?" I said back. Desperately hoping they would drop the subject.

"Nahh I think it would be better if we hung out with y'all don't you think guys?" This time Sierra said asking everyone. Everyone but Jason said it sounded like a good idea. Obviously Caitlyn had told Nate what we were really doing tonight and I'm pretty sure Jason had figured it out.

"Guys just drop it they obviously don't want us with them, why don't we go to the movie's or something and just leave them alone, I could even stay over with Nate tonight as I know my sister wants the house to herself." Jason said. I was so happy he said that maybe now they will back off. I sent Jason a silent thank you and he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Shay…I wanna go home, I'm tired!" I whined at Shane."Ok lets go. Who else is coming with us? Jase you coming?" Shane asked.

"Yeah lets go, Anyone else coming." This time Jason asked. Sierra nodded and Nate and Caitlyn stayed.

When we were walking out I grabbed Jason's hand and entwined them together. I did the same with Shane.

"Thank you so much for getting them to shut up back there" I said to Jason."No problem sis, I could tell you were fixing to get ready to kill them all" he said chuckling slightly.

We walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. We had brought Shane's car and Nate had driven his which is why he had stayed.

Shane got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger's seat.

Once again we drove mainly in silence. The radio was on but it wasn't very loud.

I just sat thinking of everything that had happened recently. I was pregnant I had just graduated from high school and I had gotten engaged. I mean honestly I was scared shitless of the real world and I was just getting pushed right in whether I liked it or not.

I probably would never go to college do to the fact that I was pregnant and having a baby was going to be hard. I mean yeah I could go into acting or singing like I had always wanted to, that wasn't the problem. It was just that I still wanted my education and to get my major in English and maybe become a teacher some day. But now all of that was down the drain.

And about the engagement, well we would probably wait a while before we got married. At least until the baby is 4 months old. This was just so much to deal with. Well at least more than what an 18 year old should have to deal with.

I mean yeah I was happy about having a baby but this was not the right time. I was probably the worst timing ever. But I know Shane is completely ecstatic about having a baby and he thinks this is a really good time to start having kids.

We drove in silence the whole way home. I was still in my thoughts when we pulled up into my drive way.

Shane and I walked in going straight for my room. Once we got to my room Shane closed the door and turned to me looking slightly worried.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, just got a lot on my mind, why?" I answered.

"Just wondering, you were quite the whole way her that's all and you look sortta stressed"

Aww he was worried about me! He's just amazing. I leaned in to kiss him. I was a short sweet kiss and it was amazing.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Mitch"

"So what was on your mind sweetie?"

"Nothing just thinking of everything that's happened theses past few weeks."

"Oh, ok"

"Can I take a nap Shay?" I asked. I was really tired from shopping.

"Sure, and then you can show me what you got at Victoria's Secret later" He said smirking and sending me a sly wink"

"Ok but not until everyone is gone, ok?" I said smiling. I know he is going to just love what I got.

"Ok, now let's take that nap."

I was already half asleep. I cuddled into Joe's chest and fell asleep.

---

**Later (everyone already left) ;)**

I was in my bathroom changing into my last outfit (if you could call it that) I had already showed everything else to Shane and I had saved the best one for last. It was really sexy and I knew Shane would love it. It was a red lacy push up bra with a cute matching thong. I mean if he wasn't already aroused from before I knew he would be after seeing me in this.

I was actually really excited to show him.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked up behind Shane as he was facing away from me. I climbed on the bed and wrapped my arms around him from behind. Kissing his neck in the process. I left more kisses on his neck. H e suddenly turned around and looked at what I was wearing. His jaw just about hit the floor.

"Mmm so do you like what you see?" I asked seductively.

"I don't like it, I love it baby" He said still checking me out.

I then kissed him full on the lips. It was so great. He gently laid me on the bed to where we where side by side. I kissed him again with more passion this time. He moved us to where I was under him now. We kept kissing passionately for a while. My arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him as close to me as possible leaving no room what so ever between us.

We pulled away for air and Shane then started attacking my my neck with wet open mouth kisses, biting and sucking in places occasionally. He unclipped my bra and started sucking on one of my breasts while kneading the other with one hand.

I made him pull away and brought his lips back up to mine kissing him sensually once again. This time when I we pulled away for air I pulled his shirt off his body and threw it somewhere in the room. We started to kiss once again and I started to unbuckle his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He then pulled away once more to completely take off his pants as they were at his ankles.

We were now left in just boxers and a thong for me. The buldge in Shane's pants evidently clear now, although I had already felt it.

Shane pulled my thong down while giving me kisses all the way down to my ankles. He came back up and his tongue darted out and he started to lick and suck at my entrance. This was so mind blowing and brought so much pleasure.

Once he was through he came back up he started kissing me again and I could taste myself on his lips.

I reached down and pulled Shane's boxers down.

We started to kiss again more fervishly than we had all night. He gently spread my legs apart and positioned himself at my entrance and slowly went in.

He kept thrusting into me slowly for a while. This was really amazing.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too"

We kept a steady pace not wanting to speed up and just wanting to make it last.

We ended up making love for at least an hour and a half to two hours. I felt so loved. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

After we fell asleep in each other's arms vey peacefully. This easily was one of the best nights of my life without a doubt.

Any doubts that I had I now knew where foolish.

I could always take online courses if I wanted to go to college. And about the baby, maybe this wasn't necessarily the best timing but so what? We would make it through this no matter what. We had always been best friends and I knew he loved me.

We had more than enough money to support ourselves. And I now knew everything would turn out great one way or another.

The only thing I was now hoping for was for a healthy baby and for nothing to bad to happen and we would be fine. Well as long as we got my father's support. It was so important to me for him to support us. But who knows what will happen. I just hope he ends up supporting us in the end.

----

_So I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Please review and give consrtuctive cristicism! Oh and sorry for any mistakes I didn't read over it 'cause it's really late and I'm very sleepy. Oh and do you think I should put Jason and Sierra together or bring in an O.C?? I want your opinion._

_Review??_

_-natalie :D_


	8. Author's Note

_A.N Ok so don't kill me, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I promise that I will try to update again soon. I have just had a lot going on with school and everything. Midterms suck ass!): I have midterms the rest of this week except for Friday because we don't have school. I will have a long weekend to write because we don't have school Friday and Monday!! Yay!! *squeals* Oh and check out my other story __**How It Is Now **__it is a story for the book **along for the ride**! Which I will also most likely post more of by the end of this week if possible if not by Tuesday._

_And since I know you guys hate reading these, you get to help me! Haha yay_

_Ok so I might of forgoten to mention I have majors writers block also, so maybe you guys can suggest where I can go on next with this story, 'cause I have no idea where to go from here and I've tried so many times to start the next chapter and I just don't know where to go with it. So yeah, if I like one of y'alls suggestions I might use it!(:_

_Oh and what do you think Smitchie should have a Boy?? Girl?? Or twins?? Identical Twins?? Fraternal Twins(1 boy 1 girl)?? Oh and do you have any name suggestions?? haha HELP!!!(:_

_Love you all lots and lots!!(:_

_-Natalie 3 _


	9. Baby Names

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, sorry to dissapoint (:**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Shane's POV**

**A few days later**

I've been thinking lately, and I think Mitchie and I should move in together into our own apartment together that way we can always be together. Also that way we won't always be bugged by everyone around our homes.

Also Mitchie's dad still isn't talking to us; he thinks we're making the biggest mistake of our lives and this is according to Mitchie's mom. I used to think of Steve as my second father but now, I don't really know what to consider him. I just hope he stops acting this way and we can try to get along for the baby on the way.

Right now we are headed back from the doctor and they did an ultra sound and we saw our baby on the screen, it was one of the most fascinating things I've ever seen. We got a picture to take and show everyone. I definitely can't wait for this baby to come; our little miracle.

"Are you as excited as me?" Mitchie asked me, breaking our silence.

"About?" I asked. "The baby, duh!!!" She said laughing.

"Of course I'm excited; I can't wait for our child to be born." I said. "Good"

We drove in silence the rest of the way home, well my house. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences it was just time to think. We rarely ever talk in the car anyways. It was just us.

Once we got up to my room, we just lay down on the bed; I knew that Mitchie was exhausted so I just let her take a nap. I pulled Mitchie close to me, Wrapping my arms around her waist tightly and putting a protective hand over her tummy. I couldn't wait for the baby to be born. But there was still about 8 months left, I mean you still couldn't even tell she was pregnant.

And another thing that's going to suck is that soon our break from connect 3 is going to end because the label wants us to go on a tour before the summer ends. Oh, and they want a new album too. I just haven't told Mitchie yet 'cause I know it's going to cause problems, even though I hope it won't.

A few hours later

I woke up when I realized Mitchie was trying to get out of my firm grip.

"nuh uh you're staying here with me." I said, teasing her lightly.

"Shaniiiee please, I need to pee!" She said giggling. "Fine, but hurry back." I told her.

She went and came quickly, and then lay back down in my open arms. I loved just being with her and lying with her like this.

_**(A.N. So I am going to skip some time for the story to move along, because I think it sounds to fillery and well I just need to move on with the plot. Sorry I you don't like it.)**_

**5 months later( Mitchie is now 25 weeks prego I believe)**

So life has been great for the most part, the past couple of months. Mitchie and I moved into our own apartment, which is really nice and very spacious. It has 1 master bedroom, the nursery which we still haven't decorated and a guest bedroom. It also has two and a half bathrooms. Then there is the living room, the kitchen, and the music room.

I went on tour before the end of the summer and I had lots of fun, especially knowing Mitchie was always at the concerts for me. She was hardly ever out of my site. The tour went on from the end of July to the beginning of this month, which we are in September, almost October.

Mitchie is now about 6 months pregnant and she has gotten really big lately, well at least compared to how small she was before. She is Due December 29 so that will definitely be fun. We still haven't found out the sex of the baby yet because Mitchie wants it to be a surprise. I personally want to know what we are having but Mitchie said I'm not allowed to know because if I do find out she has to kill me. Although I am trying to convince her to let us find out so we can set up the nursery, but it's not really working out very well.

And last but not least her dad is still very distant with everyone; he just can't get over the fact that Mitchie is pregnant apparently. I just hope he won't ever resent our child because that would be horrible for my son or daughter and for me to watch. Mitchie says she thinks that he will get better once the baby is born, hopefully.

"Shane!" Mitchie called, "We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow!" She yelled from the bedroom, I'm in the living room at the moment. "Okay, what time, babe?" I asked her, just to make sure I could be there. "Ten-thirty in the morning." She replies, " Okay"

I really need to convince her to let us find out about the sex this time around because I swear I'm dying to know what the baby is and if I don't find out what it is I'm going to burst.

I walked to the bedroom to find Mitchie hunched over a book of what seemed to be baby names. I laid next to her on the bed. "So what are you reading?" I asked making my presence noted. "Huh?" She asked obviously not paying attention to me. "I said what are you reading?" I repeated myself for her. " Oh, well I was looking at baby names, what do you like as a name for a boy?" my eyes lit up for a second thinking "Shane Jr." I said really excited. "I don't know…" My smile turned into a frown, "Please!!!!" I said pouting knowing she can't resist it when I pout. "No." She said with a steady voice and straight face "Whatever" I muttered.

"Oh, how about Ethan Ryan Gray?" She asked "Nahh, I don't really like it, it doesn't sound right." I said thinking. "How about Joseph Adam Gray?" "Hmm maybe." I said, sortta liking the name. "What about girl names?" I asked. Because I'm sure everyone knows I want a girl, always have, probably always will until I get one.

"How about Annabel?" Mitchie suggested. "Hmm, not that bad, but I don't think so." We both sat thinking for a little while. "Oh!" Mitchie exclaimed "I got it, How about Isabella Gray?" She asked " No, I don't like it, sorry." "Don't worry, I didn't really like it much either."

"How about Charlotte Audrey Gray?" I suggested. "Hmm, I like it, but I don't know, I think we should talk more names out later, 'cause right now I'm starving." When is she not nowadays I thought.

"What a shocker" I muttered. "What?" She asked, Shit!!! She heard what I said. "Nothing." I replied innocently.

We ended up ordering a pizza for dinner, I swear pregnant women have the weirdest craving ever. supreeme pizza, ketchup, pickles, ice cream and ranch. Eww…

***

We are at the doctor's office now waiting for our turn to go back to see the doctor. I still haven't convinced Mitchie find out the gender, so now I have to wait until next time.

"Michelle Torres" The nurse called.

Mitchie and I stood and walked with the nurse where she weighed Mitchie and then took her blood pressure. After that she took us to a little room where they would do an ultra sound.

"The doctor will be with you in just a second." Ugh, now we have to wait forever, because let's face it they always say that and they still take forever.

Fifteen minutes later the doctor finally walked in, that was probably the quickest she's ever came in.

"Okay so you seem to be healthy Mitchie, now let's check your little baby and see how it is doing."

Mitchie simply nodded, and lifted her shirt, she knew the drill by now. The doctor then squirted the cold jelly like substance on Mitchie's belly. " So, do you want to know the gender this time around?" She asked "Yes" "No" Mitchie and me answered at the same time. "Well, we will do what the mommy wants, because we all know you don't want to upset a pregnant woman." I simply nodded very quickly knowing her statement was true. She moved the device on Mitchie's Belly and you could see the baby on the screen. It is honestly one of my favorite things to see so far.

"Your baby is very healthy, Ms. Torres." She finished quickly and Mitchie wiped the stuff off her stomach. They gave us a picture of our baby when we left.

^^********^^

_A.N. Ok, so I know I promised this for last week, but I just couldn't write this. I'm sorry, but I just had no inspiration, but a really awesome reviewer gave me some inspiration and I just pulled through with writing this chapter. Honestly I don't really like this chapter much, but I hope it was alright. Oh, check out my profile, there is a poll on their pertaining to this story, so please vote! :D_

_Review please, honestly when I don't get many reviews I feel very down and that's why I lose inspiration and I just don't feel motivated. I only got like 2 reviews for chapter 7 (not the A.N.) and that made me feel like my story isn't good because before I was at least getting 5 reviews on the other chapters._

_So please review and I'll update sooner! :D_

_Oh!! Follow me on twitter; the link is in my profile :D_

_- nat 3_


	10. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Although I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers! (:**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Mitchie's Pov**

So we are headed back to our apartment right now, the car is quite like always. Shane's mom had called earlier and we were going to have a go over for a dinner with everyone there, including my parents, Shane's parents and siblings, Nate, Cait, Si., and Jason. I couldn't wait, because I love family dinners. Oh, and Sierra and Jason are FINALLY dating, they have been dating for about 2 months.

We finally made it home after a while, both of us getting out of the car. Joe wrapped his arms around me protectively; he's been real protective of me lately, which is so adorable. Even when we went on tour, he tried to always be by me, no matter what. I understand him and all and it's cute sometimes, but sometimes it also gets annoying. But overall I'm glad with Joe always being by me…sometimes.

There is about 3 months left as we are at the end of September. I can't wait to have the baby with us, whatever it is, boy or girl, I'm just so excited. And I know Joe is ecstatic too, he just wants to know the sex and it's really annoying him that I won't let him know yet, honestly I find it quite funny. I'm just trying to have fun with him, because I already know what we are having, we are having a boy. I'm just going to surprise him tonight at dinner with everyone.

I couldn't wait until we left, which was soon.

A few hours later

"Baby, let's go, let's go, let's go!!" I yelled at Shane. "I'm coming," he yelled coming out of our bedroom. "Why are you so excited babe?" He asked me, amusement clearly written all over his face, once he stepped out of the bedroom. "We get to see everyone today, duh!" I told him as if it was obvious as to why I was so happy, when really I couldn't wait to tell him about the baby. "Riight." Shane said as if he actually understood. I simply rolled my eyes and started walking towards the door.

We once again drove in silence the whole way to his parents' house, just like we always do. But I like driving in silence, because it's always a comfortable one never an awkward one that needs to be filled, it's just relaxing. Once we got to his parent's house I quickly through the door open and wobble as fast as I can toward the front door, trying to get there as fast as possible. I faintly here Shane chuckling and telling me to slow down a bit, but I just ignore him and keep going quickly.

Everyone is already here but my parents, even Jason is already here. I quickly say hello to everyone and give them a quick hug. "Sweetie how are you, you are glowing" Mrs. Gray mentions to me, "I'm great, really, Shane is such an amazing boyfriend and daddy." I replied, giggling slightly. Mrs. Gray simply smiled knowingly and told me to take a seat. I did as I was told and quickly plopped down on Shane's lap, he was talking with his father and mine too, and apparently he had just arrived.

"Hey daddy's," I greeted quickly, "Why hello to you too."They both greeted, chuckling softly. I was glad my dad was at least trying to act civil, even though he still didn't really agree with us and keeping the baby.

"So, how have you guys been?" asked my dad, "Great, it's great to live on our own, I feel much better knowing we have a place of our own for when the baby arrives." Shane told my father, I mentally sighed of relief when he didn't do anything bad, and nodded in understanding. "Yeah," I agreed with Shane knowing what he meant. And we really did like living together, alone. I mean we've always lived together in a way, just because of the fact that we would always be at one another's house as we were growing up, but now it's official.

My dad was actually acting civil towards us for the first time in months. He was even acting as if I wasn't pregnant or as if didn't remember. But I knew if he were to look down at my stomach he would definitely remember, considering it looked like I swallowed a soccer ball or something. I was a big fat cow, even if Shane said I didn't I knew I did.

We were called to dinner a while later and we all pilled in to the dining room; there was a big table to actually fit all of us in there.

Dinner was going great right now, that is until the topic got to me being pregnant. "So, honey what are you having, a boy or girl?" Mrs. Gray asked me curiously. I smirked, knowing this, while Shane looked down. "We don't know yet mom." Shane told his mom calmly, but I knew he was dying to know what we were having. "Actually," I said the smirk clear in my voice. "We are having a boy, honey." I said calmly, hoping he wouldn't blow up at me here and he would be happy. He didn't exactly blow up, but I could tell he wasn't happy. "Oh, really, I didn't know." He said, keeping his anger in check.

The rest of dinner went by rather quickly, although Shane was tense through the rest of it. We were soon in the car. I was just waiting for him to blow up, because I knew he was going to soon. "Why?" He asked simply once we got to our apartment. I didn't answer him, I looked at the floor instead, I thought he would like my surprise, I guess not.

"Look, I'm sorry, it was a surprise because I knew you wanted to know, but I guess it didn't turn out the way I wanted it too, sorry." I told him sadly, walking towards our bedroom. A few tears slipped from my eyes, damn these fucking hormones. I quickly grabbed a t-shirt from Shane's stuff and some sweat pants and went into the bathroom to shower. I quickly stripped my clothes from my body and stepped underneath the hot, relaxing water.

I didn't mean to upset Shane, I just wanted to surprise him, but that didn't work, did it? Nope. I just stood under the water for a while before I felt arms wrap around me from behind me. Shane. I guess he felt bad for upsetting me. "Get out Shane." I said simply, no emotion in my voice. "I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, you were just trying to surprise me." Shane whispered softly into my ear.

"I love you." He mumbled, while kissing by bare skin. He started to lightly suck my neck, making me moan softly. He kept kissing along my bare skin, sucking and nibbling every once in a while. This felt so good. He turned me around and softly pinned me to the shower wall. He quickly latched his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I was enjoying this so much. I pulled away slightly out of breath. "I love you too." I whispered huskily in his ear. "And don't worry, you're forgiven as long as you forgive me" "Deal." Shane agreed chuckling.

***

Okay, so I didn't really like this, but its whatever. And I'm sorry that its short, but I will try to make the next one longer. I'm also sorry for not updating in like a month but I just haven't really found time to write and when I was going to this past weekend and I couldn't. ): We had a lot of snow here, well at least for Texas and our electricity went out and then I got sick and I'm still not feeling 100% better but I'm okay, I guess.... ): I will try to update again soon, but who knows...

P.S. Go check out shewhoshallwrite, because she is made of awesome! lol No, but seriously check her and her stories out please.

P.S.S. Review Please, I love getting feed back! (:

- Nicole :D


	11. Oh, how I hate hospitals

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing mentioned in this story! Although I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers, especially Joe! ;)**_

**Chapter 10**

**Shane's Pov**

Mitchie has been getting more and more hormonal and harder to deal with lately. It's been about a month and a half since I found out we were having a boy and Mitchie is now 32 weeks pregnant and very big. I still think she's beautiful though, but she is just a lot to handle lately. She's either happy one second and crying the next or she's Mad at you and wants to kill you and a few seconds later she loves you. I try my best but sometimes it's just really hard.

At this moment I am currently on my way to the store because she wants popsicles and some fruit, which we conveniently didn't have at home. I was being as patient as I could be, but this was honestly annoying. She always sends me out for stuff. Oh, and do you want to know what time it is right now? It's 1:30 in the morning.

I was crossing the intersection and all of a sudden I saw bright light blinding my eye sight, and then I felt it my car spinning out of control. And then I felt nothing, slowly losing conciseness. My last thought was about Mitchie and hoping she was okay. And then the darkness took over.

_A/n Please don't kill me!_

**Mitchie's Pov**

I was panicking, pacing in the living room. Its 2:30 in the morning and Shane still hasn't come back; I mean how long does it really take to get my food? I just hope he's okay, that way he can bring me my food. Ugh, why hasn't he called me at least? Right that second my phone started to ring, I quickly picked it up, relaxing a little.

"Hello" I said, when I realized it wasn't Shane. "Hello, Miss Torres?" Asked whoever was on the other line. "Yes, this is she, how can I help you?" I asked kinda worried again. "Well, we were calling to tell you that Mr. Shane Gray is here at the hospital, he's in critical conditions at the moment and we were calling to notify you." I felt all the oxygen leave my body, he had to be lying, he was just joking. It had to be. I was so shocked that the phone had slipped out of my hands and onto the floor. I picked the phone back up and realized that I had accidently hung up when I dropped it. I then realized what they had really said and my mind finally clicked and I quickly ran to get my keys and drove as quickly as I could to the hospital.

I arrived rather quickly, although I'm sure I broke a lot of driving laws but I didn't care, I had to make sure my Shaney was okay, he couldn't leave me with our baby. On my way to the hospital I had called my mom and asked her to inform everyone else, as I just wasn't in the right mind set to call everyone myself. She had of course agreed and said she would also be here as soon as she could.

I ran into the hospital and quickly asked for Shane. Of course they couldn't tell me anything because I'm not "family" Stupid hospital. "I'm sorry Miss but if you're not family, then I can't release information to you." I rolled my eyes; I was tired, pregnant and very irritated with this lady. "No, you listen to me, that is my Fiancée in there and I need to know how he is doing!" I said, yelling towards the end. T he lady didn't even seem to flinch at my tone. I tried many other times, but she said the same thing every time, oh and apparently I was just a "crazy fan" so that's why she couldn't say anything, yet they were the ones that had called me to notify me. Fucking Morons.

About 15 minutes after I arrived, my mom and Mrs. Gray came rushing in, Mr. Gray and dad had stayed home with everyone else to make sure they were all okay. They saw me sitting in the waiting room and immediately frowned. "How is he?" Mrs. Gray asked. "I wouldn't know, I'm not family" I said bitterly. She frowned even more at my tone. She walked up to the stupid bitch at the desk and asked for Shane, once she confirmed she was Shane's mom that bitch gave her all the information. "Next time, please give Miss Torres any information on my son, I don't want to have to ask again." Mrs. Gay said in a sickly sweet voice, meaning you better do it or I'll kick your ass. The Bitch gave her a confused look, of course she had no idea who I was, even after I bothered her for 15 minutes. I was standing slightly behind her, Mrs. Gray pointed at me, showing who she was talking about. "My sons Fiancée, I don't want to have to ask again, she has a right to know how he is." The bitch looked embarrassed to have found out that I wasn't lying about who I was. Serves her right.

On our way up to the waiting room by where Shane would be coming out soon, Mrs. Gray explained Shane's situation to me. Apparently he had been rammed by a drunk driver, which I already knew, but he was in critical conditions and was in a coma. I felt all the air leave my body the second she said coma, I knew it could be forever before he could wake up, or he could wake up soon, it was all up to how he was doing, I hope he wakes up soon.

Shane had come out of a surgery a little while later, he was stable, but it wasn't likely he would wake up soon. I couldn't believe that he might not make it out of this coma, he might not get to meet his baby boy, according to the doctors, he'd be lucky if he lived for even a day, that's how bad he was. I was apparently getting way to sad so they sent me home to "relax" yeah right, as if I was going to relax when my fiancée is in a coma he might not live through. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose him, I would be completely alone, with a child to look after, without its father. I just hope he gets better.

***

**1 ½ months later**

It has been 1 ½ months since Shane went into a coma, and although he has gotten better, he still hasn't woken up. I've been living back and forth between our apartment, my parents/ Shane's parent's house or I stay here at the hospital. I've been slightly depressed about Shane, but I am doing better that they thought I would, especially for being pregnant. I am due in about 2 weeks, it being now December 2. I can't wait to give birth, I can't stand being pregnant anymore, it really is horrible. I might just get my wish too, because of all the stress I've been under it is likely that I go into labor in the next 2 or 3 days. I just wish that Shane would wake up soon, I would love for him to see our child's birth, which I was officially naming Mathew Tyler Gray, as that was what Shane had liked back the last time we discussed baby names.

Paparazzi had also tried and failed to get into the hospital, or to talk to any of us that had information on Shane's condition. The paparazzi never actually bugged me, knowing I was pregnant and would most likely bite their heads off, so they chose to leave me alone instead. Fans had also tried to get into the hospital or even the room endlessly, but of course we had security at the door, that wouldn't let you in unless you were on the list or had talked to me or Mrs. Gray and had permission from us.

I was about to leave, as visiting hours were over, it was 10:00 but I had been experiencing pains in my stomach all day, so at the last minute I decided to just stay here with Shane. They had a pretty comfy couch and I wouldn't be getting much more sleep at home anyways, so I figured I should just stay. I was starting to get comfortable. I quickly fell asleep; although not completely comfortable it was sleep.

I woke up around 2 ½ hours later, having the need to empty my bladder. Haha. I quickly walked to the bathroom located in the room. After I finished doing my business I walked back out into the room and quickly sat down on the couch again, rubbing my feet, as they were just about killing me at the moment. When I started to relax again I suddenly felt a sticky wet feeling down between my legs, my eyes widening realizing what exactly this meant. I knew it wasn't pee, my water had just broken. I was definitely scared shitless at this particular moment.

I was panicking right now! I can't give birth, not yet at least. Shane was supposed to be there, he was supposed to see Mathew being born, I can't deal with this on my own. I quickly called my mom first, knowing I at least wanted her to be in the delivery room with me, then I pushed the emergency button on Shane's hospital bed hoping they would come quickly, before I burst. My mom and Mrs. Gray were both on their way at the moment. A nurse came in about a minute after I pressed the button, asking what Shane needed. "Not Shane, me!" She gave me a beyond confused glance, "My water just broke, I'm in labor! Get me a doctor dammit!!" I yelled, peeved that this girl hadn't noticed right away.

My mother and Denise had arrived shortly and they had gotten me into the delivery room also rather quickly, I couldn't believe I was about to give birth, without my fiancée. I was currently Terrified, I couldn't do this on my own, without Shane!

***

_A.N Okay so I have worked really hard all day just to get this out by midnight my time, this has taken me sometime to write, but I am actually very happy with what I wrote for the first time ever, I feel I did a pretty good job on this and I also worked extremely hard on it so please be nice. And sorry for any mistakes it is 11:55 pm and I am extremely tired right now!_

_And I'm so sorry about the Shane thing, honestly, but I've had this planned for a while now so I'm sorry if you don't like it. I mean I'm sure you knew something bad was coming, there was way to many happy things happening for there not to be some drama. But if you don't like it I really and truly am sorry. Oh and excuse Mitchie for her excessive cussing in this chapter. she was just stressed and under lots of pressure and come on don't tell me you wouldn't react the same way. Oh and I thought the receptionists nickname from Mitchie was Hilarious! :) haha_

_Okay and one last thing I am going to TRY to update more regularly from now on, but I'm not sure, it really depends on reviews I get so with that said please review, it really makes me more motivated to write so Please, please, please review. And if you want me to update sooner help me get to 45 reviews by Sunday and I will try to update by next Wednesday! So Review please!! If not then I don't know when I'll update again. :(_

_I hope you liked it and review!! :)_

_- natalie _


	12. You just have to have faith

**_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!!! :D_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**Mitchie's POV**

After many brutal hours of labor I finally had my baby boy, my cute little baby, who reminded me of his father so much. I had my little baby, Mathew Tyler Gray. I couldn't believe I had gotten through labor without Shane, he hadn't been there to cut Mathews umbilical cord, although I know if he would have had the choice, he would have been there for me through everything. Instead I had my mother and my second mother there for me through the long brutal hours of labor.

I couldn't wait for Shane to wake up, he would be so proud of me for everything I've done and gone through, I just know it.

I was currently lying in my own hospital bed, my little boy curled in my arms lying with me, having just been breast fed. He had a peaceful, content look on his face, oblivious to everything going on around him; sometimes I wish I could have such a peaceful, serene life. I was so exhausted at the moment, having gone through 8 hours of labor, and apparently that wasn't very long at all. But to me it felt like an eternity.

Mathew Tyler Gray had been born at 8:47 am and had weighed 7 lbs. 6 ounces and was 19 ½ inches long. He was adorable; everyone who had already seen him thought he was so cute. Of course he would be adorable and cute when he looked exactly like Shane when he was little. He was my perfect little baby. I really couldn't wait for Shane to wake up and see the beauty he helped create, he would be ecstatic, I know for a fact. Apparently he could wake up soon if he kept getting better, as he had been lately, but it all depends on his own self to want to make himself wake up.

***

It's been 6 days and I am even more exhausted than before, I haven't gotten much sleep, although I wasn't getting much before, but still, Mathew had been keeping me up constantly. I had been released from the hospital 4 days ago and I am still very tired. And still no sign of Shane waking up soon, I really need him sometimes, it's almost as if I was a single mother with having to do everything on my own. I had been staying at my own apartment not wanting to bug my parents or Jason or even Denise and Ben as they had all offered for me to stay with them, but I had simply refused. I was so happy that Shane and I had been prepared and bought everything for the nursery ahead of time, like before the accident obviously.

I was currently headed towards the hospital to see Shane, my mom had offered to take care of Mathew for a few hours while I went to the hospital, which I was glad she had. I knew I couldn't take Mathew with me, and I hadn't seen Shane since the night I was in there when my water broke. I couldn't wait to see him, I wanted to talk to him, to tell him all about Mathew, I knew he would love for me to tell him about him.

I arrived at the hospital pretty quickly and headed straight towards Shane's room, having been here enough times to head straight there. I quickly walked into Shane's room to see his nurse doing his check up that she regularly did. I sat down on the couch, which appeared to have either been cleaned or new. I laughed quietly realizing it was most likely new, all because of me. Sandy seemed to have noticed me and quickly said hi; since Shane had been here forever, Sandy and I (the nurse) had become friends. She was really nice, a little older than me and from Puerto Rico. "¿Hola Chicka, cómo estás?" She said knowing I was Hispanic, she always greeted me in Spanish."¿Bien y tu Sandy?" I asked laughing lightly. "Good girl, so I see you had your baby." She said noticing I obviously didn't have a big nasty bump anymore. I simply nodded. "So what did you name him?" I smiled thinking of Mathew. "Mathew Tyler Gray" I smiled even more. "I love that name, look I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you later alright?" I nodded again.

After Sandy left I looked at Shane again. I went and sat on the chair right next to his bed, grabbing his hand and kissing it gently. I told Shane all about how labor had been and also what Mathew was like, I could have sworn I saw his lips twitch, as if he wanted to smile. I really hope he was getting better. I was planning on being here for a while longer before I went back home to check on Mathew.

A little while later Jason, Nick, Cait, and Sierra walked in. I said hi to everyone and they asked me how I was doing as they hadn't seen me for a few days. "Good, how are you guys?" They all replied good and then asked me if Joe's condition had changed any, I told them no unfortunately. We all ended up leaving the hospital together, having been there for a while. Since they had all came together in Nate's car Jason wanted to go with me so he could see Mathew, he would go home with mom.

***

We arrived at my apartment rather quickly, as soon as we walked in all I could hear was Mathew crying, and if you know what babies sound like crying you know it isn't a nice sound. I suddenly felt really bad for leaving my mom with him, I should have just found an actually babysitter, that way at least I would have paid. I quickly picked him up from my mother's arms and started to rock him quietly, he was almost instantly asleep, my mother looked at me astonished. "I have been trying to get him to calm down for at least 20 minutes; thank god you finally got back I don't know what I would have done." I smiled slightly at her. "Well it's a good thing I got here then, huh?" I asked teasing her slightly. She merely nodded.

"So, other than the crying was he a good boy, or was he bad?" I asked my teasing tone still clearly there. "He was really good up until he started to cry, considering all he can do is sleep anyways." I nodded, quickly walking into the kitchen. "Mom, has eaten yet? I left a bottle since I wasn't going to be here to breast feed him as you can obviously tell." I said looking over my shoulder, quickly. She quickly shook her head no. I sighed knowing that's most likely why he was crying. "I tried to feed him though; he just didn't want the bottle no matter what I did."

My mother and Jason were talking quietly while I prepared a bottle for Mathew, him now being in Jason's arms quietly sleeping, very peacefully might I add. I was glad he didn't wake up when I gave him to Jason, my mother pouted when she noticed he didn't cry because apparently now Mathew didn't like her, well at least that's what she thought. I was going to give Mathew a bottle instead of breast feeding him right now, since I had company, plus it was okay to give him a bottle every once in a while instead of always breast feeding.

***

My mom and Jason had ended up leaving soon when they were here, now it was Friday and I haven't seen Shane in 3 days, not wanting to bother my mom again. Although both my mom and Denise had offered to take care of Mathew again, but I just didn't want to cause problems. So instead I was having Caitlyn and Sierra babysit him, they had offered and I knew they really wanted to. I was a little hesitant at first but I ended up saying yes anyways, why? I have no fucking clue.

They arrived at my apartment right on time and I let them in, still not sure if I should really leave them with my baby. I explained everything to them and showed them were everything was. They told me to stop worrying, but I mean come on you leave your newborn in the hands of your crazy ass friends. Haha. No I'm totally kidding, I love them to death. They practically had to push me out of the apartment as I wouldn't leave. Although I have to admit, it was good to get out for a little while without Mathew. I mean don't get me wrong I love him, but sometimes it's tiring to be with him all the time. And he's only 9 days old, but I really need Shane, I know that it would be easier if I had Shane with me. He would at least help me, even if just a little.

I walked into the hospital and quickly up to Shane's room. The doctor was in there doing a check-up on Shane. The doctor noticed me walk in and quickly muttered a hello. Apparently Shane was getting a lot better and he might actually wake up any day now, it was all up to Shane and his determination to actually want to wake up.

I hope he wake up soon, I seriously miss him and need him. I miss his silly self acting crazy and I just miss him so much. I know he will wake up soon, he had to. I just had to keep thinking that and I knew he would.

Plus, don't things always happen for a reason? I remember my mom telling me that when I was younger, now I knew what she meant, I knew he would wake up, I just had to have faith.

* * *

_AN. I updated again!!! So I was going to update sooner, but I didn't get as many reviews as I expected. I guess I'm just a horrible writer, idk. I guess. I've actually had this chapter ready since last Saturday, not even kidding. So if you want quicker updates then you should really review :)_

_I was actually really tempted to update last Saturday, just cause I was really excited about the Jemi news, but I decided against it. Anyways who's happy about the Jemi news?! 'Cause I know I was and still am!!! :) For those of you following me on twitter you probably knew that already. With that said, go follow me on twitter!! NAME: nat_rox_rocks_

_And last but not least go check out **shewhoshallwrite**, cause she is amazing, even better than me, so please go check her stories out and review them!!! :)_

_Don't forget, review more and I'll update quicker... ;)_

_- natalie_


	13. Everything happens For A Reason

**Chapter 12**

**Mitchie's POV**

Things have been looking up for Shane and me, even if he hasn't woken yet, I have a feeling he's going to wake up soon. Mathew is now 3 weeks old. It's Christmas Eve and Shane still hasn't woken up, I was starting to get depressed, it was horrible. It's currently 7 pm and I'm sitting on my parents couch everyone is engrossed in conversation; I just chose to tune them out and sit and think about everything. How things have turned out so different than I expected. I definitely expected Shane here with us, singing Christmas carols and being his own silly self. But of course things never go as planned.

We always get together Christmas Eve and sing carols, bake cookies, drink hot chocolate and just have a great time. Then Christmas Day we have dinner at either the Grays house or mine, just depending on whose turn it was. Every year our families just spent Christmas together and this year Shane wasn't going to be here with me, or with Mathew.

It was around 9 when the phone rang, everyone was so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't even hear the phone ringing. I sighed and picked the phone up. "Torres residence, Mitchie speaking." I said dully. I listened intently to what the lady on the other end and suddenly I yelped loudly. Jason turned and looked at me weirdly. Silent tears of happiness fell down my cheeks. Quickly I hung up and ran into Jason's arms, he quickly caught me and I told him what was going on. "Are you sure hun?" I nodded fervishly.

Jason quickly told everyone what was going on while I went to get Mathew and pack his diaper bag quickly. I was so happy, there was no way to describe the feelings that were currently running through me.

As soon as Jason pulled into the hospital I hoped out of the car without even waiting for him to stop the car. He could get Mathew for me. I ran straight to Shane's room.

As soon as I saw Shane tears collected in my eyes again, he was awake, he was really awake. He smiled weakly; I couldn't help but smile back through my tears. This was really happening. I even pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming making Shane chuckle. "Sweetie, come here." He patted the spot next to him. I smiled and slowly walked towards him.

As I sat down Jason came running in scolding me for not waiting for him and for getting out of the car before he stopped. I simply rolled my eyes and hugged Shane. Shane clearly hadn't noticed the baby carrier that Jason had brought in with him, which surprised me since he always noticed everything. Mathew decided now to be fussy, oh well I guess he was hungry.

Mathews crying got Shane's attention quicker than you can say "Speedy Gonzalez se chingó a Ratatouille..! Viva Mexico Cabrones!" No, but seriously. Shane's attention was now on the Mathews baby carrier. He just looked at it for a couple of seconds before finally asking if he could see the baby. I of course agreed and asked Jason to bring Mathew to me. Jason carefully took him out of the baby carrier and brought him over to me. Once he reached the bed he carefully handed him over to me.

I looked over to Shane to see his eyes glossed over, what a sweetheart. Jason left to give us some time alone for a couple of minutes. "What's his name?" Shane asked breathlessly. You could clearly see all the emotions swimming through his eyes. I'd never seen him this open and vulnerable. But the one emotion that outshone every other one was genuine happiness. "Mathew Tyler Gray" I said my voice thick with emotions. "Just like we had talked…" He whispered. I nodded, "Yeah, just like we had planned. Wanna hold him?" I questioned shyly him. He nodded quickly. I gently put Mathew into his arms, making sure that Shane had him before I completely let him go.

I knew just by looking at Shane that he wanted burst out into tears. "He looks just like me…"He whispered barely audible. I nodded, too caught up in this all to speak. Shane didn't really seem to mind as he just went on looking at Mathew like he was one of the greatest things on earth, which in Shane's eyes he probably was. I just sat for a while looking at Shane and Mathew interact. Although Mathew couldn't really do much at his age. But either way, it was still interesting to watch.

A while later Jason and both of our families bustled into Shane's hospital room. Everyone seemed jollier than they were before, if that's even possible. They all gave Shane a quick hug and congratulations for waking up and being okay. But he was too busy look at our son, barely acknowledging everyone else. They seemed to understand though, which was good. I smiled looking around, this was how I liked it with _everyone _here. Not with someone missing. This felt right, not how it was earlier at home with Shane missing. Who cares if we were in the hospital? Everyone was here.

Slowly everyone started to head home, being extremely exhausted. My mom offered to take Mathew if I wanted to stay with Shane for the night, claiming I couldn't keep him here all night. I agreed after a while knowing she was right. So she took my baby and left me with Shane for the rest of night.

"So, how are you feeling?" I question coming to stand by his bed again. He shrugged. "Better than when I woke up I guess." He smiled. "It was good to see everyone. And Mathew, god he's…" He trailed off, I waited for him to finish. "He's everything I ever imagined and better. He looks exactly like me, but he has your eyes." I smiled at him, he patted the spot next to him on the bed, I took the seat gratefully. Shane put his arm around me and hugged me tightly. "He has your nose too." He said quietly, quickly kissing my nose. I giggled.

"God, I've missed you so much Shaney." I sighed. All my emotions from the past few months finally overwhelmed me. "Do you know how hard it's been without you here? How many things I wish you would have been here to experience with me?" He just looked at me, a guilty look in his eyes. "You have no need to feel guilty either, so stop it!" I scolded him. "If anyone should feel guilty it's me, I'm the one that sent you out so late at night." Shane just shook his head.

"It isn't your fault baby, it's no one's fault. Remember that please. I don't want you feeling guilty either. Okay?" I nodded, tears brimming my eyes threatening to fall. "I love you" Shane whispered, leaning down to kiss me. The kiss was soft and slow. He pulled away resting his forehead against mine just looking into my eyes. "I love you too." I replied breathlessly. Shane leaned down again and captured my lips in another sweet kiss.

_**A few Days Later.**_

Shane was finally let out of the hospital after a couple a days. He was so excited to go home and to just spend time with me and Mathew; at least that's what he told me. But I wouldn't complain, I definitely didn't mind spending time with my fiancée.

The first thing he did upon entering the apartment was go throw himself on our bed. I just laughed at how ridiculous he was being. He was acting so silly, but it was great to have him back. He beckoned me over to lie next to him. I hesitated for a second, but ended up throwing myself on the bed next to him, knowing my mom, Jason and the rest of our family and friends were out in the living room with Mathew.

Shane quickly pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me tightly, dropping a light kiss to my forehead. I snuggled into him resting my head on his chest while drawing invisible shapes on his chest. This was what I loved so much about spending time with Shane, we could just be comfortable just me and him without doing anything to special.

"I love you Mitchie," whispered Shane. "So, so much baby."

"I love you too Shane, you've no idea how much." I whispered back. I pulled back from his chest to take a good look at him. As I looked I noticed he was already looking down at me with his chocolate brown orbs. We both grinned. Shane started to lean in for a kiss when suddenly Jason and the gang barged in with Mathew securely in his arms.

"Here, take your stinky baby!" Jason whined covering his nose. Everyone else laughed and I just shook my head at my brother's silly antics.

Apparently Mathew had actually pooped and they weren't just playing around. After I changed his diaper I laid back down with him, Shane doing the same.

This was how we were meant to be; a family, just Shane, Mathew and me together, forever. I sighed everything seemed perfect at the moment.

And we laid there happily enjoying the fact that Shane was finally okay and with us.

And one quote that I would understand more than anything is that Things happen for a reason no matter what you might believe.

_*tear* that's the end of the story. Not even kidding. I know you guys were expecting something longer, and honestly so was I, but I don't know I kinda lost a lot of inspiration for this story. I had originally expected this story to be at least a good 20 – 25 chapters but oh well. _

_I have so many new ideas for new story's so I might be starting something soon so be on the lookout. Especially with me being on summer break. :)_

_I'm also super sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but like I said it was due to lack of inspiration. I wouldn't have even finished this if it wouldn't have been for Joanna pushing me to update. :) So everyone should thank Joanna. :)_

_Also, __**Shewhoshallwrite**__, __**joannacamilley**__ and I are hosting the __**Official Indie Camp Rock Awards**__ for small writers on Fan Fiction who write for CR and get little to no recognition. So if you have a favorite story go nominate it. We are taking nominations from now through July 1__st__ I believe. If you want more info just pm me or go look on the profile here of FF : __**Indie CR Awards**__ is the name on FF. _

_Or follow us on twitter: __**IndieCRAwards**_

_So with that said go nominate your favorite Camp Rock Storys. _

_Also you can follow me on twitter: __**nat_rox_rocks **_

_Thanks so much for supporting me through this story and waiting for my updates even if they took forever. _

_And one last thing, there will most likely be an epilogue sometime soon. I won't promise you when cause I don't want to disappoint you guys but **IF** I have one it will be up soon. :D_

**_- Natalie_**


	14. Tell me what ya think K? Thanks xD

Okay guys, here's the deal. I do have most of the epilogue written for this but now I want you guys to help me with something, okay? Good. :) Anyways, what would you guys say if I took this story, rewrote it and posted it again? I could do that or just post the epilogue (which in my opinion sucks) Any ways, you guys decide!

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm asking this, well it's because I really don't like the way this story came out. :P Also I find my writing really really sucky the first few chapters, and I know it sort of improves towards the end but still I feel like I did a really inconsistent job with this story. Also, it seems a bit immature. :P

The rewrite will most likely be longer, more realistic, and a bit better writing then the original. But the catch is I won't post ANY of it until I finish it. Which hopefully won't take me to long, but with school coming up in the next week for me I'm not too sure :P

Anyways, I'll put a poll in my profile and you can vote and tell me what you think. I would really like some feedback within the next few days... :)

OH! And if you haven't already check out my newest story Heartbroken. Everyone seems to love it so if you haven't already, please do and leave a review maybe? ;)

Thanks everyone! :)

- NAT :D


End file.
